1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a spring driven reeling mechanism for safety belts, and also to a method of installing a spring driven reeling mechanism for safety belts.
2. Description of Related Art
Known spring driven belt reeling mechanisms of this kind (DE-OS 42 25 073, DE-OS 42 41 730, DE-OS 44 09 009, DE-OS 44 43 729) have the advantage that the belt draw-out force is kept constant or can also be reduced in dependence on the drawn-out length in a desired manner.
In this way the wearing comfort for the vehicle occupants is substantially increased, because the pull-out force in the worn state is substantially reduced. When, however, the belt is to be rolled up again after it has been taken off, the pull-in force increases in a desired manner so that a reliable draw-in of the safety belt is ensured.